fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Hydra
'Haruhi Hydra '(ハルイ ヒドラ Harui Hidora) is the former queen of the Pro-Dragon Faction. Or, she was publicly at the very least. Despite being mated to the self-proclaimed Emperor of Dragons, Jormungandr, Haruhi was never a being considered worthy of respect by him. Considering her a sub-par dragon, he only mated her due to her popularity and affection from the subjects. In short terms, she was a trophy wife. Jormungandr's immense and incomprehensible might made him superior to her in basically every conceivable way, and as such, she became little more than a breeding machine to lay eggs and produce powerful offspring for him. After years of submission and ridicule, Haruhi eventually managed to develop a form of magic which she hoped could elevate her to a level beyond Jormungandr: Elemental Sovereign Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, AKA Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic, a supreme element which stands above even the likes of Dual Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic. However, she did not manage to finish it in time before disaster struck. Towards that which she would refer to as "The Begining of The End", the day where the Dragon King Festival would take a turn for the worse as Acnologia himself arrived at their doorstep. Fearing for her life, Haruhi took flight and flew as far away from the upcoming battles as she could, developing her Sovereign element along the way. For countless years did she remain in hiding, attempting to find a way to escape the aftermath of the war and the now unhampered rage of Acnologia. In time she came to discover the technique known as Compact Regression, effectively allowing her to assume the form of a human being which in turn would lessen her draconic trail for Acnologia to follow. After an eternity of solitude and lack of social interaction, she was eventually found by the human known as Feng Gloompond. At first hostile and fearsome, she came to ease up to the man, particularly when she discovered that he was in possession of her very own magic, intriguing her. This would give them common ground to bond over, despite it being essentially stolen in her mind, and became the foundation of the friendship they share to this very day, allowing her to start seeing the value in mortal life. Appearance Personality Haruhi Hydra has always been a softspoken and benevolent being. Back in the days of her prime, she stood as one of the most beloved and revered beings amongst the dragonkin. While never the most powerful, she was still a very popular being amongst their ranks. During the height of the war now known as The Dragon King Festival, she was well known for taking care of the young whelps whom had lost their family to the infernal war. These were admirable traits, even during a time where viciousness and strength was considered the most important traits to have. She would also have been described as a pacifist, a being whom would have liked for the war to end under peaceful terms, with both sides reaching some sort of compromise, all for the sake of ending the endless bloodshed of their noble breed. Haruhi would once have been described as a prideful being. She carried herself with a head held high, even amongst those who would be her peers. Much of this came from the beauty she possesses, both as a human being and as a dragon then. This beauty was coveted by nearly every other dragon, either out of desire or out of jealousy. This pride would soon be shattered, however. In an event rarely witnessed, Haruhi was "wed" to the great dragon emperor Jormungandr, a dragon of such might and size that nearly none dared to oppose him, and he had grown himself a reputation as a most fearsome being to scorn. However, Jormungandr had no intention of sharing the spotlight with his new mate, but rather, keep her as a trophy, to use her to grow even further in popularity, and every moment he was not forced to be seen with her in public he made sure to teach Haruhi where her place was, and if she ever defied him, the consequences would be severe. Submitting to her role at the risk of her life, she lost much; her dignity, her pride, her hoard, but most of all, her free will. Ms Hydra has exhibited, and still does to some extent, a sense of greed, desiring to gather and collect as much gold and jewels as she can muster. This behavior has given rise to some folklore regarding greedy dragons who guarded and slept upon hoards of riches. This, of course, is a ludicrous belief, based on little fact more than the vanity of one dragon. Haruhi was known to be fiercely protective of her hoard, treating it as if it would have been one of her very eggs. Speaking of eggs, despite being forced to lay them against her own will, she proved to be quite the excellent mother, raising her eggs and whelps with utmost care and affection. However, even this would eventually be turned on her as Jormungandr would radicalize the children and turn them in hi favor, leaving her behind. Towards the end of the draconic reign, she had laid over forty eggs, more than thirty of them being in good shape, but for every "slug" egg she would suffer Jormungandr's wrath for her incompetence. As a dragon of the Pro Dragon faction, she held little affection for the human race, seeing them as an inferior and even pointless being.They were not large, they were not strong, they weren't even that intelligent.compared to dragonkind, and with nothing else to elevate them beyond that, she simply didn't see their value, a trait shared by many of her kin. This lack of affection would later turn into outright hatred for their kind when the Dragon Slayers took the field in the war and turned the tide. More than that, the Pro Dragon faction would be quickly decimated, and with the Entrance of a certain individual, not only destroy the opposing faction but both factions, ending the dragon's glorious reign. She carried deep resentment for humanity for having wrought such a despicable being. These feelings of resentment would last through the centuries of hiding, until she met a young mage known as Feng Gloompond, a Dragon Slayer in training. Threatening his life, he proved able to calm her, and through him, she learned plenty about mankind and their current role in the world. At first she was ever so frightened by Feng's presence due to his Dragon Slayer capabilities, until she learned that Feng, and many other current slayers, did not learn the magic to be true slayers of dragonkin, mostly it was a means of adoration, wishing to remember and honor the dragon heritage, now that their kind seems to be gone. Ever since adopting the human culture, she has come to adopt some of the customs, and some others less so. For one, she is almost never properly dressed, walking mostly around in what would appear to be some sort of metallic lingerie rather than proper clothing, only dressing in additional clothing either for special and/or public events or for fights. She is also a bit of an alcoholic. She's never drunk, as whatever draconic-ness remains of her seems to refuse her the pleasure, but she is very fond of alcoholic beverages, especially ciders of various fruits and plants. But really, if it is fruity and has alcohol, she'll drink it with vigor. Lastly, much due to the physical and mental abuse of Jormungandr, Haruhi has come to be rather negatively inclined to some very common occurrences. Among them are compliments. Once beaming with pride in her stature and beauty, Haruhi has come to deny any claims of her looks or skills, honestly believing them to be lying, hinting towards great lack of self-esteem. What's more, she dreads physical contact, flinching and shaking and sometimes even getting violent or start crying if touched or held for longer periods of time, once again, attributed to her former husband. History Magic and Abilities Relationships Trivia